familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Walker (1722-1806)
__TOC__'|left]] OVERVIEW From White, 1902:492: :''Joseph Walker (13) (John); the youngest son of John and Katherine Rutherford Walker; b. July 15, 1722, near Londonderry, Ireland, where his family had come from Scotland. He was a Revolutionary soldier; enlisted Feb. 2, 1776. He was a devout chrch member; m. Nancy McClung March 10 1749, She d. in Kentucky in May 17890, aged 60 years. He then m. Grizelda McCrosky Feb. 22, 1791, Rev. John Brown of the new Providence Church officating. He d. 1806. White also quotes from the MS. left by Rev. William McPheeters: :Joseph Walker, one of the brothers of my grandmother Jane, and my mother's uncle, was born July 15, 1722, and lived to a great age. The last years of his life were spent in Kentucky, where I saw him several times, and visited him once or twice in his own home. When I last visted that state, in the year 1805, this aged and venerable man was, I think, still living. He was aruling elder in the Presbyterian Chrch, a sensible and infuential man, pios andmuch gifted in prayer. From him chiefly has been obtained the data for my records relating to my grandfather's family (James Moore); also respecting the Scotch ancestry of my grandmother, Jane Walker. I know nothing of his children except that his daughter Sarah married John Paxton... :Since writing the above...I have found an old letter, addressed to me, while living in Augusta, written by Rev. John P. Campbell of Kentucky and dated August 1, 1806.... ::''Our venerable uncle, Joseph Walker, died about two weeks ago...saying 'It is enough.' he turned upon his side, and in a short time expired. Thus dided that good man...Probably born in Ireland, near Londonderry. He was born in 1772 should be 1722 and died about the middle of July making him 84 years old. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> July 15, 1722 Cmnt<---> MS. left by Rev. William McPheeters Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Londonderry, Ireland Cmnt<---> MS. left by Rev. William McPheeters. This POB is questionable. White indicates that his parents settled in Newry, County Down probably c1710, and departed for America in 1726 from Strangford Bay, Ireland. Stangford Bay would be a reasonable place from which to take ship to America if someone lived in Newry, but would not be likely if they lived in Londonderry. At the time the harbour of Newry was not accessible to sea going vessels and so sailing from somewhere other than Newry would seem plausible. Both Londonderry and Strangford Bay are known to have been places from which people sailed for America, but Stangford Bay is much closer. On the otherhand, while Stangford Bay is accessible from the Sea, there are indications that some of the immigrant ships picked up their passengers immediately offshore. All in all it would seem more likely that if he were the child of John and Katherine, he would have been born in Newry. There are reasons to believe that perhaps he was not the child of John and Katherine. Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> July 1806 Cmnt<---> MS. left by Rev. William McPheeters places the DOD as "two weeks ago" on 6 August 1806, based on correspondance received at the time by McPheeters. Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> 1) Nancy McLung (?-?), Cmnt<---> White 1902:492 Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> 2) Grizzel McCroskey Cmnt<---> McDonald, Cecil D. 1972-1975 (Reference) Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 22 Feb 1791 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Augusta Co. Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry x is the son/daughter of Unknown (?-?) and Unknown (?-?). Child List Children of Mother by father Edit This List Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Family History Notes Records Augusta Co VA 1742 Augusta County Muster, Capt. John Buchanan's List: John Buchanan, Captain; Will Evins, Lieutenant; Josef Catton, Ensign; John Mitchell, Sergeant; Joseph Kanada, James Cooke, Charles Donocho, Solo Moffett, Jas. Sunderlin, Will Sayers,John Dyche, Rob. Catton, Charles Gamble, Sam Walker, Alex. Walker, John Walker, Joseph Walker, Cha. Hays, And. Martin, John Edmoston, Jas. Robinson, Ths. Duchart, Will Quinn, Thomas Williams, Jab Anderson, Joh Anderson, James Anderson, Isaac Anderson, And. Hays, John McCroserce, Will Buchanan, Rich. Courser, Sam Dunlap, Will Lonchrage, Rob. Dunlap, Jams Ecken, Will McCantes, John Moor, Will Moor, David Moor, Alex. Moor, And. Moor, Will Mitchel, Nathn. Evins, John Stephenson, James Eken, Jas. Greenlee, John Paul, Mat. Lyle, Joh. Gray, Ths. McSpedan, Joh. Mathews, Will Armstrong, Rob. Huddon, Will Hall, Sam. Gray, Isaac Taylor, Michael O'Docherty, Sam McClewer, Edw. Boyle, Will Humphrey, Nathn. McClewer, John Philip Weaver. Chalkley Vol 2:508 1748 DELINQUENTS. --John Allen, gone to Carolina; Wm. Armstrong, Constable, Wm. Alexander, not found; Wm. Boile, not found; Moses Brown, not found; Robert Gamble, gone to Carolina; Joseph Hallow, not found; Felix Kennedy, not found; Felix Kennedy's son, not found; John Kennedy, gone; Edward Hyns, gone to Carolina; James Carter, gone to Carolina; Thos. Thornberry, runaway; Joseph Walker, gone to Carolina; Chalkley Vol 2:413 1748MAY Joseph Walker vs. Abraham Clements.--Attachment, 8th April, 1748. Defendant about to remove. Chalkley Vol 1:298 1750 May 19 Inquisition, , at the house of James Greenlee, on James River, before John Mathews, on body of Edward Hogan, late of this County. Found that he was drowned accidentally by the oversetting of a cannow as he was crossing over James River, near the house of James Greenlee, on 13th May, 1750. James Mountgomery, Michael Dougherty, John Hitchins, John Ramsey, Josiah F. Hendon, John Vance, John Poage, Samuel Walker, Joseph Walker, John Mathews, Jr., Joshua Mathews, Mathew Vance. Chalkley Vol 1:434 1753 August 10 Page 379. James Young and Sarah to Patrick Young, 340 acres on Whistle Creek in Forks of James, cor. Joseph Walker, North Branch James; cor. tract surveyed for Sarah Young. Teste: John Low, Francis McCown. Chalkley Vol 3:315 1754 March 18 Report of viewers on road through Joseph Walker's land that it is satisfactory. Chalkley Vol 1:439 1754 June 6 Page 59.--. Halbert McClure's appraisement, by John Paxton, John Moore, Joseph Walker. Chalkley Vol 3: 35 1754 November 21 Page 447. Robert Poage and Elizabeth to John Poage, £25, 300 acres on Mill Creek of James River; corner John Mathews, corner Joseph Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:330 1755 February 21 Page 88. . John Sprout's will (is this Sproul?)-- Executors, wife and daughter Mary; sons, John and Jace, infants. Mary and Martha and Sarah to have what is their own. Additional executor, Robert Renick. Teste: Jas. Morson (Morrison), Saml. Walker, Mathew Vance. Proved, 19th March, 1755, by Walker. Jane and Mary Sprout qualify with sureties Saml. and Joseph Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:37 1755 October 3 Page 240. John ( ) Alison (Aliceson) and Jean ( ) to Joseph Walker, £100, 291 acres on North Branch James; cor. Gilbert Campbell; cor. said Campbell's and John Moore's lines. Teste: Andrew Uall, Wm. Buyers. Delivered: Thos. Stewart, February, 1758. Chalkley Vol 3:340 1755 March 21 Page 38. Robert Poage and Elizabeth (her mark), to James Gilmore, £30, 285 acres in Fork of James on head of Mill Creek; corner Joseph Walker; corner Mary Doughert. Delivered to James Gilmore, November, 1766. Chalkley Vol 3:334 1761 April 4 Page 16. . Patrick Young's will--Wife, Esibala (Isabella) and Joseph Walker, executors; son, James; 3 daughters, Sarah, Jannet and Allas. Teste: Wm. Hall, Jas. Campbell, Saml. McMurty. Proved, 19th May, 1761, by the witnesses. Executors qualify, with John Bowyer, Jno. Collier, James McKee. Isabella's mark ( ). Chalkley Vol 3:62 1762 November 18 Page 196. Joseph Walker and Isabella Young's settlement of estate of Patrick Young. Recorded. Paid John Law, Jno. Taylor, Thos. Stuart, Jno. Hall and Saml. McMurty, James Todd, Gilbert Crawford, Stephen Orson, Jno. Hickman, David Dryden, Hugh Cunningham, Ro. McElhenny, Wm. Hall. Sale bill to Jno. Collier. Jas. Davis, Andrew Hall, Jas. O'Bryan, Saml. McMurty, Geo. Gibson, Isabella Young. Chalkley Vol 3:73 1763 November 2 Page 314.-- . Joseph McCord's vendue--Sold to Patrick Finley, Joseph Walker, James Logan, James Moore, Mary Brown, Jno. McCord, James McCallister, Alex. Telford, Jno. Somers, Mary Ann Clendennin, David Telford, Wm. McKee, Charles Boyles, W. Wolsy, James Gordon, Thos. Grubbs, Elizabeth Woods. Chalkley Vol 3:83 1765 Page 383.-- John Paxton and Abraham _____ report as follows, viz: For Joseph Walker, for Jno. Sommers, for Robt. Moore, for Saml. McClure, for Saml. Moore, for Jno. Taylor, for Christian Milliron, for Edmond Crump, for James Welch, for Wm. Paxton, for James Davis, for James Allison, for Richard Woods, for Joseph Lapsley, for James Campbell, for John Paxton, for William Hall, for George Campbell, for James Trimble, for Wm. Foster, for William Holeman, for James Bailey, for Andw. Brown, for James Edmiston, for James McLang, for John McKnight, for John McCallom, for Patrick McCallom, for Peter Wallace, for John Moore, for Abraham Brown. Chalkley Vol 2:450 1765 August 9 Page 405. Whereas a certain difference happened to arise between my wife and Thomas Foster's wife, and unfortunately to me I did espouse my wife's cause, for which I am sorry, and in order to satisfy him, the said Thomas and his wife Elizabeth, we do hereby acknowledge that we have injouresly wronged her, the said Elizabeth Foster, in imputing stealing to her, and by these presents do declare that we are sorry for what we have done and said in regard to that. Given under our hands this 9th day of August A. D., 1765.--Saml. Newberry, Rosanna Newberry. Teste: Jas. Trimble, Jno. Paxton, Joseph Walker, James Gilmore. Chalkley Vol 3:90 1765 August 14 Page 46. George Campbell, Agness ( ) Campbell, his wife, and Prudence Campbell, his mother, to Andrew McClure, £130, 194 acres in Forks of James and in the fork of Wood's Creek and North Branch of James; corner Joseph Walker. Teste: Jno. McCampbell, Charles Campbell. Delivered: grantee, September, 1770. Chalkley Vol 3:426 1767 February 27 Page 338. John Byers (Buyers), blacksmith, to Samuel McClure. £18.9.6, mortgage of cows and smith tools. Teste: Joseph Walker, James Trimble. Chalkley Vol 3:482 1767 August 14 Page 380. William Carruthers and Margret ( ) and Mathew Robertson and Elizabeth ( ) to Moses McClure, £1.5, 3-1/2 acres on South River, a branch of North Branch of James River, Moses McClures line. Teste: Joseph Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:455 1767 August 14 Page 380. William Carruthers and Margret ( ) and Mathew Robertson and Elizabeth ( ) to Moses McClure, £1.5, 3-1/2 acres on South River, a branch of North Branch of James River, Moses McClures line. Teste: Joseph Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:457 1767 September 10 Page 57. Mary McClure's (mark) will--To son, Thomas, for his schooling; to son, Moses, for his schooling; to daughter, Margaret, for her schooling; to son, James, 5 shillings. Executors Joseph Walker and Saml. Lyle. Teste: James McDowell, Saml. McDowell, Alex. McCluer. Proved, 17th November, 1767, by James and Saml. McDowell. Executors refuse. Administration granted Halbert McClure, who qualifies with Saml. (mark) and John (mark) McClure. Chalkley Vol 3:101 1767 September 10 Page 57. Mary McClure's (mark) will--To son, Thomas, for his schooling; to son, Moses, for his schooling; to daughter, Margaret, for her schooling; to son, James, 5 shillings. Executors Joseph Walker and Saml. Lyle. Teste: James McDowell, Saml. McDowell, Alex. McCluer. Proved, 17th November, 1767, by James and Saml. McDowell. Executors refuse. Administration granted Halbert McClure, who qualifies with Saml. (mark) and John (mark) McClure. Chalkley Vol 3:109 1768 August 18 Page 92. John Paxton, Sr., to John Paxton, Jr., £100, 200 acres in the first fork of James River; corner George Adam Salling. Teste: Archibald Alexander, James Paxton, Joseph Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:475 1769 August 14 Page 541. Malcom McQuon (Malcom McCown), of Forks of James, to Samuel Wilson, of said Forks, £100, on Whistle Creek in Forks of James containing 150-1/2 acres, corner formerly to Low Todd, now Hugh Cunningham. Teste: Jas. Hall, Joseph Walker, William Sproul. Chalkley Vol 3:489 1769 June 15 Page 415. Charles Campbell and Margret ( ) to Joseph Walker, £135, 188 acres on Woods Creek in Fork of James River corner Arthur McClure; corner Arthur McClure, Joseph Walker's line, Robert Moore's line. Teste: James Hall, Joseph Walker. Delivered: Joseph Walker, June, 1783. Chalkley Vol 3:485 1769 September 23 Page 378. Robert Allison's estate appraised by William Hall, Joseph Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:117 1771 February 22 Page 153 Arthur Graham (Grimes) and Mary to John Walker. £20, 61 acres, part of tract whereon Arthur now lives. Teste: Alexander. John, James and Joseph Walker. Delivered: Alex. Walker, October, 1775. Chalkley Vol 3:508 1791 February 14 Joseph Walker and William McPheeters, surety. Joseph Walker and Grizzel McCoskey, widow. Chalkley Vol 2:301 1791 February 22 Augusta Co Marriages, Jos. Walker and Grizzel McCroskry; Chalkley Vol 2:362 1794 April 10 Rockbridge marriages: Jos. Walker and Kitty Kelso Chalkley Vol 2:362-363 1806 November 7 p. 272. Page ___--Wm. Patton deposes, is aged over 64; resided in Borden's grant 56 years last May. William Wardlaw bought the land. Wardlaw and deponent's father were intimate; has known Joseph Walker from a lad, fifty years ago. Indians were troublesome and people collected in great companies. These troubles lasted ten years. Deponent was born 1742. Chalkley Vol 2:150 1807 August 26 Page 156. William McPheeters' will--To wife, Rachel; daughter Rebecca Gamble, wife to Jno. Gamble; to daughter. Polly Kelso, wife to Charles Kelso, daughter, Patsey Walker, wife to Joseph Walker; daughter, Rachel Logan, wife to John Logan; son, William; daughter, Elizabeth Campbell, wife to William Campbell (to be paid to Rev. Samuel Brown, Jacob Kinney, Wm. McPheeters as trustees); to Sophronia McPheeters, daughter to son James, deceased; to Philander McPheeters, son to son James, deceased; to Theophilus McPheeters, son to son James, deceased; to Jas. Augustus McPheeters, son to son James, deceased. Executors, wife Rachel, Jacob Kinney, Wm. McPheeters, Jr. Teste: Jno. Young, Jno. Moffett, Jr.; James and Robt. Trimble. Proved, 23d November, 1807. Jacob and William qualify. Chalkley Vol 3:231 DATE George W. Morris vs. Morris' heirs--O. S. 180; N. S. 64--In spring of 1805 orator's father, Richard Morris, died, owning land on Jackson's River, without devising it, and leaving heirs and children, viz: Orator, James, John, William, Isabella (married to William Elliott), Edward, Frances (married to Archibald Armstrong), Robert, Archibald, Benjamin. William has since died, leaving widow Jean and Children, viz: Jean (married to Edward Jackson and now living in Ohio), William, Richard, Nancy, John, Margaret, Elizabeth, Ann, Benjamin (last 8 being infants). James Morris has removed from commonwealth and lives in Tennessee. John Morris, Benjamin Morris, orators' brother and William Elliott and Isabella have removed to Ohio. Bond 19th October, 1805, by James Morris of Roone County, Tenn. Bond 19th October, 1805, by John Morris of Champaign County, Ohio. Patent to Richard Morris, 18th October, 1787, 46 acres by survey, 1771, on Jackson River. Patent to Richard Morris, 14th July, 1769, 93 acres on Jackson's River in Augusta. Survey by Thomas Lewis, 26th April, 1764, 270 acres (patent of grant, 29th October, 1743, to John Robinson, James Wood and Henry Robinson and John Lewis), now in possession of Arthur Dunlap on Jackson River. Patent by Fauquier, 1760. to William McCutchan, 169 acres in Augusta on mouth of Cedar Creek on Jackson's River. Patent by Thomas Lee to William Jackson, 270 acres on Jackson's River in Augusta, 1750. Patent by Dunmore to Richard Morris, 1772, 110 acres in Botetourt joining William Jackson. Patent by Brooke to Richard Morris by survey, 19th May, 1794, in Bath on Jackson's River. Patent by Randolph to Richard Morris, assignee of Joseph Walker, assignee of Peter Miller, assignee of Joshua Phipps, assignee of Nicholas Pryor, 141 acres by survey, 28th January, 1786, on Jackson River in Botetourt, 17th April, 1788. Bond 6th October, 1788, by James Risk of Rockbridge to Richard Morris, warrants a tract at mouth of Cedar Creek and Jackson River, formerly belonging to Wm. McCutchan and James Risk, whose heir-at-law James Risk is. Deed 7th November, 1772, by William Jackson of Orange County, No. Ca., to Richard Morris of Botetourt, tract on Jackson's River in Botetourt, formerly Augusta, on Jackson's River. Recorded in Botetourt, 10th November, 1772. Chalkley Vol 2:150 References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Descendants of John Walker of Wigton Scotland and Some Allied Families. Research Needs Joseph Walker died in Scott County KY, in 1806. His will is given in (Will Book A, pages 314-316, Scott Co., KY). The following extracts the individuals to whom he left a bequest, and compares that list with the entries in White 1902. What happened to the missing kids? or are they not really the children of Joseph Walker? Analysis fide Jerry Brimberry. Bill 01:29, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Emma White, p. 494-495 January 22, 1806 Will Sarah Walker; m. John Paxton; d.1839 William Walker; d. young John Walker; d. young Mary Walker; m. Charles Hays; d.1811 Item 7, dau. Mary Hays Jane Walker; m. Wm. Walker Item 3 & 7, dau. Jane Walker Elizabeth Walker; d. 1787 Joseph Walker; m. Mary Hays 1789 Susan Walker; m. James McCrosky Nancy Walker; m. Michael Warnock Item 2 & 7, dau. Nancy Warnock James Walker; m. Esther Alexander Item 4, grandson Joseph Walker, son of James Walker Samuel Walker; m. Jane Simpson Item 7, Jenny Walker dau. to Samuel Walker and Nancy McCroskey Item 5, grandson Joseph Henderson, son of Alexander Henderson 2nd Wife Grissel Walker Item 1, Grissel Walker Page Needs Contributors Bill Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker